TROOPS NEW YORK: RETURN OF THE CHOSEN ONE
by KenSNJ
Summary: A random idea I had. Anakin and Padme are brought back to life through the Will of The Force and end up in current day New York City where they discover The Empire is very different then the one that fell at Endor.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot. There are a few Law & Order things included just to add some New York flavor.**

**TROOPS: NEW YORK**

**RETURN OF THE CHOSEN ONE**

* * *

**NEW JERSEY**

Neither of them was sure what had happened, but they were on Earth looking as if nothing had happened to them iver the past several decades although their memories were intact.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" The female asked.

"I've been to that place quite a few times through The Force. I'm just not sure how they'll react to seeing us considering that the last time one of them saw me I was wearing that awful suit. This new generation of Imperial officer is very accepting of people. They have officers of different races, religions including some Jedi, females, and one of their officers lives an alternative lifestyle. You'll like them and I'm sure our twins would like them too. Firmus seems to like them and he branded Palpatine as an insane traitor a couple of years ago." The male said.

"I can imagine his shock at seeing the real you." She said.

"Myers already told him I'm sure. Here's our ride over there." He said as they entered a train station for their trip to New York City.

* * *

"Max, give me back my phone." Lieutenant Colonel Darnell Hollister said angrily.

"I'm not done with it yet." Replied Lieutenant Colonel Max Walertin.

"Give him back his phone Walertin. There's a VIP due here today and he has executed people in the past for much less then it takes for me to head-slap you." Michael Myers said as he walked into the squadroom. Max promptly returned the phone.

"My text messages are private and I want them to stay that way." Darnell said.

"Keep it in your pockets. He likes to go through people's drawers." Colonel Richie Terrik added.

"Where's Rex?" Michael asked.

"Here, Sir." Came a female voice as the recently transferred Lieutenant Colonel Erica Rex walked in.

"I told you and Hollister never to call me Sir." Michael said as she snatched an electronic device off of Max's desk from where she stood.

"And I told Max to stay out of my desk." Erica said

"Don't get snippy with me, Rex. Walertin, only the Rat Squad goes through people's desks and takes things out of them without asking first your teammates expect better from you."

"We expect it, but we're used to this." Richie said earning a head-slap from Michael. A phone rang as Colonel Tevin Felth walked in and answered it.

"Felth. Who's here? Of course, send them up right away. I'll tell Myers and Admiral Piett." He called to Michael as Admiral Firmus Piett walked in with his morning cup of tea.

"Boss, Admiral. Your VIPs are here and on their way up."

"I was not expecting them for another hour." Piett said.

"Maybe they took the train like you do." Max said. The VIPs soon walked in with Lieutenant Colonel Derik Lavi.

"Michael, Firmus." The male said.

"Nice to finally see you in the flesh. Everyone, meet Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Or as many of you grew up knowing them, Lord and Mrs. Darth Vader." Anakin frowned at the mention of Vader.

"Don't think of me as Vader." Anakin said as Erica walked over and began going through Max's desk drawers.

"Stop taking my stuff and know that one side of my family came from the same DNA batch as Boba Fett and can kill you just as easily as Derik can without even getting up from my desk." Anakin picked up on Erica's Force Signature. It felt somewhat familiar to him. He wasn't sure why, but it did.

"Do you have food here?" Padme asked trying to change the subject. Tevin reached into a filing cabinet drawer and pulled out some menus.

"This diner delivers, so does this deli, and these chinese and pizza places aren't open yet. There's a bunch of fast food places in this city that are serving breakfast too." He said as Padme walked over to him.

"That is a lot of choices." Padme replied.

"New York City tends to feel like a compacted Earth version of Coruscant. Anything can be found here, including knockoff designer goods produced in factories where labor is cheap." Firmus explained feeling at ease around the man who had executed two officers right in front of him.

"The Houstons shop at Loehmann's, not Chinatown Knockoffs." Darnell said.

"Most of those are handbags and electronics. I once took Anakin's old troops on a tour of Chinatown. We arrested 30 people and seized thousands upon thousands of dollars worth of fake goods. Nobody wanted to talk until deals were offered. Then we traced it back to Nal Hutta. Coruscant was more then happy to have Rogue Squadron explain the Imperial position on counterfeiting to the Hutts and to Black Sun who did the transporting for them." Max said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot. There are a few Law & Order things included just to add some New York flavor.**

**TROOPS: NEW YORK**

**RETURN OF THE CHOSEN ONE**

* * *

Anakin had tagged along with Richie and Erica while Padme went to introduce herself to the Houstons. They were in The Bronx going to interview a possible witness in a murder of a human from Cloud City.

"There's our guy." Erica said and pointed at a guy who was repairing a car on the sidewalk with a couple of other guys.

"Nice bonus. They know they can't park cars on the sidewalk." Richie added as he stopped the car and the three of them got out.

"Hey guys. You know you can't park or fix cars on the sidewalk. We gotta see some ID and the papers on this car too. We're also looking for a Daniel Flores."

"Yo, let's bounce." One of them said and they began to cross the street.

"Hey, jaywalking's still on the books." Erica called.

"You serious?" Another one asked.

"Very. Means we have to run you all for warrants and if you have any. You belong to us." Richie said as the men turned back to the car.

"Who does the toolbox belong to?" Anakin asked.

"Not ours." Another one said. Richie picked it up.

"Then it's trash on a city sidewalk. Let's see what's inside." Erica said and put on a pair of rubber gloves and opened the box.

"Nice .22. Get against the car and do it right now. Imperial Command 3 to Central, I have a 10-39 with a weapon at 1414 Bryant Avenue." Richie pulled his blaster on them. One of the guys decided to take off followed by Anakin.

"I'm sure _Lord Vader_ can take care of himself. As for your friend, be glad _Mrs. Vader_ sent him to Anger Management." Erica said stressing the references to Vader while Richie put their suspects in handcuffs. Anakin had followed the running suspect around the corner and used The Force to trip him with a trash can. This allowed Anakin to catch up and grab the man.

"I didn't do anything." The suspect protested.

"Then why did you take off?" Anakin asked as an NYPD cruiser stopped.

"What's going on? We heard something about a weapon." One of the officers said.

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi. This guy took off on two Imperial officers around the corner. They're looking for a possible murder witness or suspect." The other officer searched the suspect and found an ID.

"Daniel Flores." He said.

"That's who Colonel Terrik was looking for." Anakin said as Flores was placed in the back of another squad car.

* * *

**OFFICE OF SECRETARY OF STATE WANDA HOUSTON**

Padme had found her way over to what Tevin referred to as the Imperial Administration Building. She was joined by Tevin and Darnell who needed to discuss a state matter with Wanda.

"Wanda, meet Senator Padme Amidala." Tevin said.

"Wanda Houston. This is my daughter." Wanda pointed at a girl sitting on a couch with a laptop computer.

"I'm not a Senator anymore. Just call me Padme." Padme said and sat down next to Wanda's daughter.

"Krissy will show you around the city and take care of getting you a proper wardrobe. I assume someone is being detailed to do the same for Anakin." Wanda said as her aide Melissa walked in.

"NYPD just backed up Colonels Terrik and Rex on a gun call. Bronx Borough Commander wanted to know if you knew about a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker being in the city. Said he had no papers, but Terrik and Rex vouched for him." She said as Padme grinned.

"Anakin and sitting idle do not agree with each other." She explained.

"I'll deal with the NYPD. Provided that Richie hasn't taken care of the matter while playing Supertrooper, Darnell will be taking care of Anakin and I'll explain it to Myers."

"Or Admiral Piett doesn't take care of it himself. They go back to at least the Battle of Hoth." Darnell said.

"Yeah, Anakin made Piett an Admiral after the Late Admiral Ozzel proved that he was either stupid or disloyal enough to land in front of one of those Imperial loyality committees that Myers loves to threaten investigation obstructing corporate execs with an on the street hearing in front of since former Assistant Director Tunney told Richie he didn't want to hear anything more about COMPNOR or ISB again." Tevin said earning stares from two of the three women in the room.

"How do those work?" Padme asked.

"Michael Myers airs the dirty laundry of a corporation on a crowded sidewalk and lets the Court of Public Opinion have its say after throwing left field accusations of treason. The press picks up on it and we end up having to back his play." Wanda explained.

* * *

Richie, Anakin, and Erica returned to the office with Flores and his pals in tow. Richie was all set for an easy close on his case by charging Flores with murder for the simple fact that he tried to flee when they found the gun and his pals as accessories to murder and let the lawyers sort it out.

"How did you guys catch three suspects when one took off?" Max asked.

"He tripped over a trash can." Erica replied.

"That magically appeared in his path." Richie added as Michael appeared.

"I hope you're waiting for Kelsey before sending Flores to court." He said.

"Murder, yes. Gun possession on him and his buddies, no."

"You can do that?" Anakin asked.

"I once got whacked for doing this exact same thing in Haddonfield. Charge all three of them with murder. Life in prison is a powerful bargining chip." Michael explained.

"Now we know the origins of that." Max muttered earning a head-slap as Michael left.

"That was for snooping though Hollister's e-mails." Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Max thinks Darnell is either dating the Secretary of State's daughter or is her son from a teenage pregnancy that she doesn't want known to anyone." Derik explained.

"I didn't say dating. I said more then friends with." Max tried to defend himself. Anakin was trying to stay stoic. As Vader, he most likely would have executed Max for spreading idle gossip. As Anakin, he thought of how he did it to Obi-Wan.

"No, you used the term sleeping with at least four times since I transferred into this place." Erica said.

"Don't get snippy with me. I know what I said and it was not sleeping." Max shot back. Anakin was left wondering, he wasn't sure what had come of Ahsoka Tano or Captain Rex after Palpatine had issued Order 66. Did Rex simply follow orders and kill Ahsoka or did they disappear together. He was never sure that Palpatine had told him the whole story about this planet given the fact that Palpatine had lied to him at every turn, but he knew who could tell him more.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be with Davin Felth. I'm not convinced I was ever told the truth about this planet in general." He told the four officers and left.

"I know a few things that might have been kept out of the copy of that mission report he would have received. Mainly regarding the history of my people in the 1940s and the fate of the monster behind those savage acts." Derik said.

* * *

**CENTRAL PARK**

A hooded figure appeared in a hidden corner of the park. He paused as of searching for something or someone.

"Anakin, Michael Myers, the Khayman Twins, Khayman's spirit, and it feels like Ahsoka Tano or some relative of hers is here. I don't sense Vader though." He muttered to himself as he looked towards what he presumed was Lower Manhattan and stroked his beard. Something didn't make sense to him and he doubted that it would make sense to Anakin or Michael. He decided that he needed to find an Earth transport of some sort. It would be hard since he wasn't sure if Credits were any good on this planet.

"Freeze!" Came the voice of someome behind him.

"Hello there." He turned to face this person and found a pair of Stormtroopers wearing the colors of the 501st facing him.

"What's a Jedi doing here?" One of the troopers asked.

"Looking for a means of getting to where I might find a man called Myers. I believe he's in charge of your operations."

"Michael Myers? Who may I ask when I tell Captain Rivers we found a Jedi asking for Myers are you?" The other trooper asked.

"Kenobi. General Obi-Wan Kenobi and it is a very long story that I think only Myers can understand." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we'll take you down there. This is way beyond our pay levels. Besides, it gets us out of writing traffic tickets to cab drivers that end up being thrown out of court because they always fight it and we can never make it to court because the Captain forgets to send us." One of the troopers said as they walked over to where their car was parked. The two troopers removed their helmets and told Obi-Wan that Stormtroopers are not allowed to wear helmets while driving.

"5-5-5-5 to Central. Show me and 5-5-9-3 going 10-81 to Imperial Operations Center with a VIP for Special Agent Myers." Obi-Wan immediately thought of the Clone Trooper that was known as Fives. It was quite possible to him that Stormtrooper ID numbers were reassigned over the years since this trooper looked nothing like a Jango Fett clone. One in the car, the three set off for downtown where Obi-Wan hoped that someone would have answers to what was going on around here.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot. There are a few Law & Order things included just to add some New York flavor.**

**TROOPS: NEW YORK**

**RETURN OF THE CHOSEN ONE**

* * *

**OFFICE OF HIGH GENERAL DAVIN FELTH**

"Come in." Came the voice of Davin Felth even before Anakin knocked on his door.

"Expecting me?" Anakin asked.

"I thought you were Ryan coming to ask for advice on some case." Davin said.

"You mean the one that Rex and Terrik just caught three suspects in?" This caused Davin to turn.

"Vader?" He asked.

"I'm going by Anakin Skywalker again, Davin. Your trip here around the time Tevin would have been conceived, I have a feeling that I got a sanitized version of your report." Davin went into his desk and pulled out a file.

"It's grown since I got here. Ryan and I have added new info, pictures, and other things. I let Rex borrow it a few weeks ago and Walertin found it funny to add a swimsuit centerfold along with several pages of advertisements. All of which was removed because Firmus found it to be vandalism of my personal property and not funny at all."

"Pictures?" Anakin asked.

"It was discovered when Nate and I got here that our listed contact in Berlin was a coward criminal who took his own life instead of facing his actions. We landed in New Jersey after our ship developed mechanical problems and made our way here. Tevin's mom filled us in on what Adolf did after Palpatine left Berlin. Working here, I was able to get pictures of those crimes. In the 30 years since Endor, this galaxy has become a very different place and our people have adjusted extremely well. Firmus stands out in a big way as an example of this. He no longer explodes at the sight of General Rodgers laying down when he's supposed to be working or when one of our Corporals walks around dressed like a woman." Anakin snickered.

"I didn't know about those things."

"The Corporal is trying to get discharged as a nut and General Rodgers finds laying down a comfortable position to read what he calls over-inflated reports in."

* * *

General Joseph Rodgers was in fact laying on the couch in his office reading a copy of a report that seemed like a supermarket gossip magazine or as many Stormtroopers put it, scuttlebutt. He put it down when he heard his phone ring. He hit the speaker.

"This better be important or somebody will find themself on KP and trash detail for a month."

"Sir, 501 guys picked up a man claiming to be a General Obi-Wan Kenobi in Central Park." The voice on the other end said.

"Did you tell Myers? Magically appearing Jedi is his area of expertise and if this is a joke, those 501 guys just bought themselves three months of KP."

"No joke, Sir. They're bringing the man in right now."

"I'll tell Myers." Joe hit the button ending the call and left his office to find Michael who was watching an interrogation.

"Tevin brought this guy in for trying to pawn Corellian freighter parts that weren't his to pawn in the first place. I wonder if he knows any of Terrik's murder suspects or could pick them out of a lineup." Michael said.

"Meanwhile, the 501 is bringing down a guy claiming to be Obi-Wan Kenobi and my desk is covered in scuttlebutt disguised as reports from the fleet."

"If this guy knows anything or anyone, see if Ryan agrees to let him plead out to a lesser charge. Did you say there was someone claiming to be Obi-Wan Kenobi on his way here?"

"Yes I did and I thought you were tuning me out."

"I heard you. Have this person brought to my office and find R2-D2." Michael said as Joe left.

* * *

Padme and Krissy Houston were enjoying the sights, sounds, eats, and shopping of New York City.

"Believe it or not. Admiral Piett takes the subway." Krissy said as she and Padme rode a subway train through Manhattan.

"You and your mom?" Padme asked.

"Mom has a car. She won't let me use it. So I take the subway. There's a several year old feud between the Empire and New York City cab drivers that started when the 501st allegedly began stopping them at randon and handing out thousands of dollars in bogus traffic tickets. But, according to A.J. and David Letterman among others. They drive like psychos anyway." They got off the train amid the sounds of Stormtroopers breaking up a fight on the platform between two teenage girls.

"What started this?" Padme asked.

"Anything. More then likely, something that would have found these people on The Jerry Springer Show had they chose to go there instead of fighting on the subway." Padme picked up a lump of hair from the platform and held it between two fingers.

"Who threw their weave?" Krissy asked the girls as a Stormtrooper took the weave from Padme who was more then happy to get rid of it.

"Who threw this? Claim it or you both own it and I add on a littering charge." The trooper said. This caused the girls to start shouting again about how the Empire was tacking on bogus charges in an attempt to start a riot.

"If you try to start a riot, we'll charge you with that too." Another Stormtrooper said. Krissy quickly led Padme towards another exit from the station.

"Those are typical New York City Hood Rats and it probably can be traced back to their homes. It's all over Daytime TV. Parents acting like fools and that's how the kids turn out. I never had that problem because Mom had military training and used it to keep me from turning into that."

"Same thing with being a teenage Queen and Senator." Padme said as a guy tried to restart the fight only to be taken down by a Navy Trooper and a Scout Trooper and handcuffed.

* * *

Michael was reading reports when Obi-Wan arrived.

"Myers?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin was last seen going to see General Felth about something." Michael said as he looked up.

"Given what Anakin knows about this planet now. He probably wanted to know what information was withheld from him by The Emperor. This man told Anakin his own family was dead until somehow they found out about Luke's role at Yavin. He probably told no one who won the war that was going on here when he visited and buried Davin's info on that because he thought it would have given the Rebellion hope." Derik appeared at the door.

"You forgot that Hitler took the coward's way out in the end." He said and gave Michael a folder.

"Also probably buried somewhere." Obi-Wan said.

"Wasn't Palpatine a politician. I've learned over the years that being a politician and being a liar or being a crook often go hand in hand." Michael said reading the contents of the folder.

"Sometimes you find an honest one. Senator Amidala for example." Obi-Wan added.

"Derik, go take Max and annoy the people who run this business for me." Michael told Derik and handed him back the folder. Obi-Wan looked at Michael as if to ask what he meant by annoy.

"Max has a habit of passing bad checks with his mouth and annoying just about everyone here. But, I really have no room to complain when he heard me call someone a bunch of nasty names last week and break down a CEO's door on the grounds that I suspected the guy of being disloyal to his country the week before that since he couldn't explain to me the disappearance of large sums of money." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. No wonder Michael got along so well with Anakin.

"Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He went to see General Felth about all the details that were kept from him by our favorite lying politician and Padme is with the Secretary of State's daughter." Michael replied as he heard what sounded like Anakin.

"Actually, I think Anakin's back." Michael grabbed the report he was reading and led Obi-Wan out.

"How did it go with the General? Darnell, send this piece of dirt over for arraignment." Michael gave the report back to Darnell.

"I'm glad I threw him down the reactor core shaft." Anakin said.

"The man was a politician. That tends to go hand in hand with corruption, except for Padme of course." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin. It is really me." Anakin laughed at what was behind Obi-Wan. This caused both Obi-Wan and Michael to turn as well as causing Erica to look up from her paperwork.

"Klinger, why are you wearing a wedding dress?" She asked.

"We might need that dress. Actually, it might have to be refitted. This will be a conversation that is better to have in private once Padme gets back." Anakin said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot. There are a few Law & Order things included just to add some New York flavor.**

**TROOPS: NEW YORK**

**RETURN OF THE CHOSEN ONE**

* * *

"You what?" A shocked Obi-Wan asked after Anakin had filled him in on all the details. Michael attempted to keep a straight face as Obi-Wan went beserk and resorted to going over some papers on his desk.

"Padme technically died on Polis Massa and I technically died over Endor after throwing our favorite liar down the reactor shaft." Anakin said. "Besides, this time it won't be a secret marriage because Luke rewrote the Jedi Code so it's not forbidden and we'll have a wedding with everyone here. I think we'll be living here now. Should I even tell Luke and Leia about all this?"

"If you want them to come here with their families. I assume you do and so would Padme. If you decide to tell them, tell Leia that if Han Solo tries any stunt piloting out here. I will personally see to the impounding of that ship of his for any unpaid landing fees or whatever else Firmus can come up with. He has not lost his game at all." Michael said.

"Davin told me about how well he adjusted to this planet." Anakin replied.

"He tell you about the Taxi Feud?"

"Taxi Feud?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin's Stormtroopers started a feud between cabbies in this city and the Empire after a few ticket blitzes on dangerous cab driving." Michael explained.

"I just wish Ahsoka could be there." Anakin said.

"In a way, you'll get that wish Skyguy." Erica said appearing at the door with some papers for Michael.

"What's this?"

"From Kelsey, about the .22 recovered from Flores and his pals. It's not our murder weapon, but it has 2 open robberies, a shooting with a live victim, and another murder on it. Richie's jumping for joy at piling charges on Flores and his pals and letting the lawyers sort it out. She also wants her Caf-Pow."

"Are you telling me that Ahsoka Tano is related to you?" Anakin asked.

"My grandmother. Your Captain was my Grandfather." Erica explained to Anakin.

"Can I call you Snips?" Anakin asked.

"It's implied since she called you Skyguy." Michael said as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"I saw that Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Send your suspects over for court. We have enough on them." Michael told Erica.

* * *

**ARRAIGNMENT COURT**

"Docket number 31523. Empire vs. Flores, Guzman, and Santiago. Charges are 1 count each murder in the first degree, one count each murder in the second degree, one count each attempted murder in the second degree, two counts each robbery in the first degree, and one count each possession of a loaded firearm." The court clerk read off the charges against Richie and Erica's suspects.

"Busy boys. Let's get their pleas." Judge Harrison Taylor said as he read the paper handed to him by the clerk.

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Not guilty."

"Murder 1. Which murder qualifies for that?"

"One of the victims is from the planet Bespin." Colonel Ryan Pratchard said.

"The victim from Bespin that my clients allegedly killed was a human not a visitor of nonhuman origin." Defense Attorney Gerard Wills said.

"Mr. Wills should do his research, the United States applies Murder 1 to all human or nonhuman visitors from other planets. Because these are violent repeat offenders,the Empire wants these defendants off the streets. We're asking for remand." Ryan said.

"This is the same Empire that uses the US anti-terrorism statutes as an excuse to put people in jail with no charges and no expectation of release."

"Save it for the trial judge. Defendants are remanded. And Colonel, make sure they do not fall through the cracks of the Imperial Correction System." Judge Taylor banged his gavel. Wills handed Ryan some papers.

"My motion to supress the gun. Your people didn't have a warrant to search the toolbox."

* * *

Krissy and Padme had returned to Wanda's office with handfuls of shopping bags.

"This city is amazing." Padme said.

"She doesnt want to leave." Krissy added.

"Anakin's looking for you and Obi-Wan Kenobi is here." Wanda told them.

"Did he say why?" Padme asked.

"I was told it was a surprise." Wanda said. The three women made their way over to Ops where they found Anakin and Obi-Wan in Michael's office.

"What's so urgent and highly classified?" Wanda asked Michael.

"We sent three people to court for arraignment on the dead guy from Cloud City and a bunch of other crimes that gun was attached to. Terrik piled on the charges and decided to let the lawyers sort it all out. I sent Lavi and Walertin to annoy someone at a so-called massage parlor, so expect a phone call about that because a State Senator should have used a burn phone when arranging a Happy Ending massage. Erica Rex is related to a Jedi named Ahsoka Tano. Felth and Hollister are checking chop shops for the rest of those stolen ship parts. Finally, we need to get a line to Coruscant care of Leia Organa Solo and find Luke Skywalker. Then plan a wedding. I think that's everything." Michael said. Wanda's annoyance dropped when she heard Michael mention wedding.

"Whoa! Hold everything! Coruscant, Luke, Leia, wedding. Mazel Tov." Krissy said to Padme.

"As soon as your kids arrive, we can start planning." Wanda added.

"Tell Mike Piett if Han Solo tries any stunt piloting, I am impounding the Falcon until a judge tells me to release it." Michael said causing Anakin to laugh.

"Luke and Leia married the same type of person. Unpredictable with colorful pasts. Han Solo was a smuggler until he and Luke broke Leia out of her cell on the first Death Star. Mara Jade Skywalker was an Emperor's Hand until Endor."

* * *

Ryan had called Richie into his office.

"I need you for court on Monday, 0900."

"What for?"

"Some defense attorney claims you need a warrant to search a toolbox left abandoned on a sidewalk. We saw Judge Bradley today and he wants to hear exactly what went down."

"I just hope this lawyer doesn't do what I think he wants to do."

"What? Cross-examine you on your history of excessive force and the Myers-tolerated Bag of Constitutional Runarounds?"

"Actually, I was thinking more about Anakin's involvement." Ryan was ready to flip out.

"When were you going to tell me that he did more then watch? After Wills said something in court and I'm ordered to produce Anakin who ends up cross-examined on everything he did as Darth Vader? That will go real well if a jury ever hears about it."

"Couldn't you object or something?"

"Something? Like tell Anakin I have to ask him about Vader's crimes and that I want him to invoke his right against self-incrimination because he can't invoke it when Wills asks him about Vader after he answers my questions? That will go over real well with him and with Felth." Anakin walked in.

"We heard yelling and since Walertin isn't here. I figured I'd look in here."

"You're just in time to get a crash course in the United States Constitution. I'm going to start with the fact that in this country, you have the right to not incriminate yourself about what Vader did in the past."

"What's going on?"

"Richie left you out of his report, but you're on the NYPD report. There's a hearing on Monday about do we need a warrant to search a toolbox left on the sidewalk. The defense attorney may in fact I think he will ask you about Vader's crimes if you have to take the stand. I'm going to try and keep that from happening." Ryan explained as Anakin took a seat.

"What do I have to say? Guy tripped over a trash can because he was clumsy and just as stupid."

"Flores claims that a trash can magically appeared out of nowhere and tripped him up."

"I thought this was about me and searching toolboxes." Richie said.

"I'm preparing for all possibilities. If Wills calls Anakin as a defense witness, he can't give immunity for crimes committed by a person who technically died 30 years ago." Ryan explained.


End file.
